I know what you did last summer: a little twist
by leftwinger445
Summary: This is my version of I know what you did last summer and it has a bit of a twist at the way way end


Rated – R language/violence/intense murder

I do not own I know what you did last summer

This is my version of what happened in I know what you did last summer!

It was the 4th of July around 9:00 in South Port, Maine. This is where it all started this is where it might have been the last 4th of July. Four friends Julie James, Ray Bronson, Barry Cox, and Helen Shivers were all at a party outside a huge mansion. There was a rock band, beer, food everything they needed. Barry seemed the only one getting loaded up on beer. Every one else knew it was the wrong thing to do. "Barry enough you'll bee regretting this" cried Helen. "I'm just enjoying myself" Barry replied. "Listen Barry we can take Julie and Ray down to our spot on the beach and lay down for a while". "Ok, But I'm driving". "Why don't you let Ray or Julie drive" Helen asked. "Fine those asses better not crash my car. "Julie, Ray c'mon we're going to head down to the beach for the night" Helen cried to Julie and Ray.

Once they were all in Barry's sports car they head off towards the beach. "Ray turn on the music" Julie cried who seemed to be sitting in the Passengers seat. Ray bent over to turn on the music when Barry screamed "What the hell is that crap music". "Barry I didn't even turn on the radio yet" cried Ray. Barry climbed through the front seat to turn the radio on bumping into Ray and Julie. "Jesus Barry" Julie said as she pushed him back. Barry got up and smacked Julie don't you ever god damn touch me. "Barry" Helen yelled as Barry hit Julie on the side of the face again. Julie's face smacked up against the window smashing it into tiny little pieces. "You fued my car" Barry yelled. Barry kept reaching over to hit Julie once again. Ray was holding him back with one hand trying to pay attention to the car. Barry got up and punched Ray across the face as hard as he could. "Don't touch the jacket" he cried. "Barry, look out" cried Helen pointing at a man flying in mid air coming towards them. The man flew through the window landing on Helen. Helen gave a great scream at the top of here lounges. "My fucin car" cried Barry. "Stop worrying about your god damn car and worry about the god damn dead guy in the car" Julie cried. Helen sat there with her eyes closed petrified. All four kids got out of the car that was smashed onto the side of the hill. "It was dark out and he came flying into the car I swear flying" cried Ray. "We have to go to the police" cried Julie. "Oh man we're fued. "Stop it" cried Helen. "We need to go to the police" cried Helen. "And what spend our whole life in jail" Cried Barry. "Ray just sat there with his hands over his eyes. "The ocean" Ray said in a whisper. "What was that" Helen asked. "The ocean we can throw him over that dock over there" Ray said as he pointed to the dock. "No we can't" Muttered Julie. "No wait, that's a good idea. We can throw him over the dock no one will find him for weeks or maybe months. And besides the current will push him out further" cried Barry. "And besides its either that or jail" Ray cried. "No we can go to the police they'll believe us" cried Julie. "No we're fucin throwing him over the dock we have no other choice" cried Barry. "Fine lets just get it over with" cried Helen with the blood of the man splattered on her face. "Ok. Help me carry him to the dock. Ray, Barry, and Helen all got the man from the car and headed towards the dock. "You throw him" cried Helen. "No cried" Barry and Ray at the same time. "Fine" cried Helen, all three dropped the man onto his back. They all just stood there for a few seconds. "Well go on" cried Barry. Helen bent over to push the guy in the water when his eyes came open. He grabbed Helens arm who was screaming in terror. Ray went over to help Helen but tripped and slammed his head on the dock. Julie who was waiting by the car was watching everything and was also scared to hell. Barry went over and flipped the man into the water. The man was too weak to swim tot eh top of the ocean. Julie who was covering her eyes waiting at the car heard a man walk up to Julie. "Why hello" the man cried. Julie froze in terror and turned slowly behind her. A man stood there with a hook placed as his missing hand. Julie screamed in terror. And back down at the dock all three of them looked up to see why Julie was screaming. "Shit. Julie run!" cried Barry. Julie got up and started to run while the hooked man started to chase Julie. Ray got up taking along a log just big enough to knock someone out. Julie kept running with the hooked man chasing her. Julie was running towards what seemed to be a road block. Julie stopped in terror and looked behind her. The hooked raised his hook and said "goodnight Julie"…

To be continued


End file.
